crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Grif
History Jennifer Grif was born into an alternate timeline where the Wraith had taken over the galaxy. She was raised mainly by her father, Dexter Grif, on the Daedalus as her mother, Yoko Littner, was taken by the Wraith at an early age. Constantly on the run from the Wraith, her life was often filled with fear, and she watched nearly everyone she met either die or be taken by the Wraith. When it became clear that the galaxy was lost, her father focused his efforts on creating a device that would send the user back in time with information on how to close the rift in realities that the Wraith were using to send in their troops. At some point, she began to develop cellular degradation from various factors, mainly radiation from the Daedalus's damaged hyperdrive. She was then put into stasis for two years, until Dexter revived her, sending her back in time to an alternate reality with a fragment of Ellora instead of himself, hoping that Jenn would be successful in stopping the Wraith there, and that she'd be cured and given a chance to live a proper life. Saying goodbye to her father, she disappeared in a bright flash of light, and appeared in the main reality in a lab, her first sight being the past version of her father. With little time to lose, and the Wraith invasion already underway, she immediately presented the plans for a beam weapon capable of closing the rift. Since it required a different power system than the beam weapons on the existing Daedalus class ships, a new ship, the Korolev, had to be built by the UCR. After her deteriorating condition became apparent, she was placed in stasis in Atlantis until the Korolev was nearly completed. Upon being revived, she inspected the Korolev and made the alarming discovery that the power source the UCR had installed would not be sufficient to close the rift. As a result, she had to join the adventure group in a raid on a village to take a Zero Point Module, which sadly lead to bloodshed. With the ZPM installed, she lead the Korolev with the rest of the fleet into the Battle of the Rift. During the battle, she discovered that Wraith had managed to transport into the Korolev and were attempting to disable the ZPM. She lead two UCR soldiers to the engine room, where they defeated five Wraith soldiers. Yukiteru then appeared, killing the two soldiers and overpowering Jenn, nearly killing her as well. Yuno Gasai then teleported in as well, and kept Yuki distracted in battle long enough for Jenn to shoot his phone. Weakened, Yuno was able to defeat Yuki and Jenn then proceeded to destroy his phone completely. She was then brought to the medical bay on a UCR vessel with many other wounded personnel. After making a minor recovery, she was brought to Atlantis, where she spent the next 15 years in stasis. She was eventually removed from stasis and healed when Grif managed to steal a cure for her. She then escaped Atlantis's destruction and lived with Grif and Yoko. Shortly after her recovery, her skull was pierced with debris, and after a becoming confused and disoriented, passed out and was rushed to a hospital. Despite a slim chance of success, the debris fragments were able to be removed, and she made a full recovery. Afterwards, she became the commander of the Phoenix and soon helped Yomako defend Elrios. Relationships Dexter Grif Jenn spent nearly all of her childhood with her father, and although he was emotionally distant at times, they both cared deeply for each other. Despite her protests, Dexter saved Jenn instead of himself, and upon traveling back in time, she immediately saw him. Although he initially found it unsettling, he quickly bonded with his daughter, accepting her as his own. Grif vowed to cure Jenn as he put her into stasis, a promise he fulfilled 15 years later. Yoko Littner Although she spent much less time with her mother before she was taken by the Wraith, Jenn quickly bonded with her past version when she returned. Yomako Littner Although Jenn didn't get to know her stepsister well, she quickly bonded with her counterpart. They don't see each other as often as they'd wish, due to Yomako being with the UCR, and Jenn commanding the Phoenix. Ellora Ellora was Jenn's best friend and sister as a child, and was given a fragment of Ellora by her father before sending her to the main reality. Due to the fragment, Ellora's counterpart quickly gained the bond that Jenn had with the original. Years later, they were reunited after Jenn was healed, and Grif gave Ellora to be linked to her. Since then, the two have become an effective team. Gavin Jenn tolerates Gavin and accepts him as a friend, but does not have feelings for him, despite claims by others that she does. Gallery Pinkhair.png Jenngrif4.png Jenngrif3.png Jenngrif2.jpg Jenngrif1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Female Category:Human